1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reservoir and a master cylinder that is installed on a vehicle and stores fluid.
This application claims priority to and the benefits of Japanese Patent Application No. 2010-104226 filed on Apr. 28, 2010, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of Related Art
As reservoirs installed on a vehicle to store fluid, the one which includes a brake reservoir chamber connected to a brake master cylinder and a clutch reservoir chamber connected to a clutch master cylinder have been known (e.g. see Japanese Patent Unexamined Application, First Publication No. 2008-265561)
In the reservoirs as described above, in order to increase the degree of freedom of fluid discharge, forming the clutch reservoir chambers inside each sidewall of the reservoir which runs parallel to a length direction of the vehicle has been considered. However, in such a case, it may be difficult to obtain good visibility from the outside with respect to the level of stored fluid in the brake reservoir chamber.